You Didn't Stay
by Sakura478
Summary: She didn't think it through and he wasn't there the next morning. She'd love to say she was ok even after giving him everything but she wasn't. And maybe he wasnt either. Kakasaku. Sakura/Kakashi. One-shot.


Hey guys, so this is my third one shot I kinda disappointed with it but oh well. I'm about to start working on my seventh chapter for my Return story. This is my first Kakasaku one shot it's a little angsty. Hope you like it. Im about to write another Jiriaya and Tsunade fic so keep your eyes open for that one it will probably be out within the week along with my new chaper. Remember reviewing is he best thing ever. Better than world peace. Well almost. No it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakasaku would actually happen and Jiraiya would still be with us. I miss you, you old perv.

* * *

You Didn't Stay

She wasn't really sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way he had found a place in her heart that she thought would never be occupied again. Somewhere along the way she began to love him.

It wasn't a tale of love at first sight. She was far too infatuated with a certain Uchiha for that to be the case. Plus it would have been very inappropriate. Even now when she was 19 their relationship would be frowned on. After all it was a probably in those disgusting novels he was always reading. It was never considered ok for a student to love their sensei. Especially when he's 14 years their senior. But that's what he was and that was what he was to her. Kakashi Hatake was Sakura Haruno's ex-sensei and had recently celebrated his 33rd birthday.

She'd been there as everyone got drunk off their asses until only her and her former sensei were the only ones sober. While watching their friends make fools of themselves they just talked. Not about anything important just recent missions and goings on at the hospital. It was a very typical conversation over the years Sakura had got more and more secluded from everyone and Kakashi had been closed off for years before he'd even met the young genin team. They rarely opened up to each other and when they did it was usually when they were in the same state as their friends were currently and rarely remembered what was said in the morning, but still it brought her some relief even if it was a far cry from the relationship she really wanted. That's why when he said they should probably head home she didn't expect anything except some small talk and maybe a few cracks at their extremely smashed friends.

That's probably why when she felt her back slammed into the door of her apartment. She could barely contain her shock as she looked into his eyes and saw what she felt every time she thought about him. _Love, Care, and Lust. _It was the last one that scared her that made her almost not respond when she felt his masked lips on her own. But she did and all she could think was _more,more,more. _And that's what he gave her. Soon they were kissing without his mask and before she could blink she was being thrown onto her bed. She didn't feel any part if her question what was happening not even when in a single second she felt him take her virginity. Nothing seemed to matter except the one she loved was there doing what she'd wanted him to do since she was sixteen and he saved her from Sasuke.

But even in this moment she wasn't foolish. She knew this would probably be a onetime thing. He was probably just relieving some pent up sexual tension and she was the closest female he could find. Maybe he even knew of her feelings and was taking advantage of it but truthfully she didn't care. Not that first time or the three times after. And when it was done the last thought before sleep took her was whether he would be there or not when she woke up.

He wasn't. The only thing that told her it wasn't a dream a dream was the soreness between her legs. She felt tears cone to her eyes as she realized that the night before had meant nothing to him. She had pulled herself out of bed and started her daily activities but could barely concentrate because of the blurriness of her vision. It wasn't until she had collapsed on the floor that she realized the night before had been a big mistake. She had given much more than her heart him she had given her body. It had been her first and she knew no matter what she did she would always remember him whenever she was with someone else, she had further dug herself into a whole she wouldn't be able to get out of.

Ino of course had noticed her mood that day at the hospital. She couldn't remember much having been so drunk so she had no idea what was wrong with her best friend and no one else did either. The whole day Sakura felt like a zombie. She dint notice anything and it wasn't until Tsunade said Naruto was in the emergency room did she finally wake up.

He'd been in bad shape. Blood oozed out of countless scrapes and his ankle and both of his wrists were almost bent beyond recognition. She'd set forth healing him and was almost done when she noticed a small burn on his stomach.

Shed recognized it easily having had an almost identical one on her back when Sasuke's chidori had brushed against her back so many years ago. It was small so it looked like he'd narrowly missed it but where he'd gotten it was the real question. The only person she knew who could do it was Kakashi unless Sasuke had risen from the dead like his brother. But without Madara and Kabuto around she doubted it. But why would he hurt Naruto this badly. She knew they trained nearly every day together but this looked more like a beating then a training session. She healed the burn and continued healing his various wounds until the kyuubi container finally regained conscious.

Sakura had interrogated the boy the entire time she wrapped his wounds but all he said is that he had training accident with the raseangan. She knew he was lying because the mark of the raseangan looked a lot different but she let him think he had her fooled and gave him a quick smile as he walked out the hospital doors to his home. The only reason she allowed him to leave is because his Hyuuga girlfriend would make him go straight to bed being a nurse herself.

The next morning had been a Saturday and was one of the few days Sakura didn't have to work at the hospital. As usual she had gone to the team 7 training grounds for a team training session. She told herself that she was going to make sure Naruto took it easy during training but she knew that she just wanted to see her Captain. Her ex-sensei. The man who she hadn't seen since he'd taken her virginity, maybe he wouldn't show up today I mean it seemed like the only on he had been normal to the past few days was Sai and she doubted he'd be heartbroken if he didn't show up. She on the other hand might be.

As she neared the grounds she saw a shock of blonde hair letting her know she wasn't the first one here. She could also see Sai sketching from his perch in a tree overlooking a tree. She hadn't been shocked to see Kakashi not there he was always late but she was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. Maybe it was still too soon to confront him it had only been two days but before she could consider turning back she felt a familiar presence transport behind her.

After getting over the shock that he was on time for a change Kakashi told them they'd been giving a mission and had to leave immediately.

That brought Sakura to where she was now sitting in a bar much like the one where the whole mess had begun except now she was in a small pub in Amegakure looking around for the man they had been sent to assassinate. It was an average A-class mission but Tsunade had wanted it done as clean as possible so they decided to go by the man's famous weakness and main target.

Women. So that led to Sakura having to pose as a prostitute and prayed the nin found her attractive so they could go home. She sat scouting for a man that fit their description before finding him in booth in a corner near the back of the bar. She hopped off her stool and tried to walk over as seductively as possible not that she knew what that looked like. The whole time she remained completely oblivious to the one eye that followed her every move with a frown that was hidden by a blue mask.

She walked over to the table and with only a few choice words and a view of her cleavage she had the man in a room in the back. The man smelt of beer and smoke but she pushed that out of her mind and she tried desperately not to think of the man who smelt like pine and freshly lit campfire. She tried to escape the man's, whose hair was not silver, grasp to reach in her pocket to grab a kunai. But the man refused to let her go. He planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth and tried to get her to allow him access but she refused. There was only one man she wanted and whether he wanted her or not she was his. But the nin didn't know that and tried to pull her shirt off before he could Sakura heard a sickening thump and she looked on the floor and saw the man who had nearly raped her lying dead with a kunai sticking out of the back of his head.

When she looked up she was shocked to see the man who hadn't spoken to her in the whole week they'd been on the mission. She remained silent as he looked at her. She kept silent even as he gathered her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she burst into sobs. She still didn't say anything as he lowered his mask and kissed her sweeter than she ever thought he could be capable of. She couldn't find Amy words to say as they made it to the bed and he made love to her and even as she could hear him saying _mine, mine, mine _to the rhythm of their bodies. And as he told her he loved her she could only let out small tears as she wrapped her arms around him and told him all he needed to know.

She was hurt and in the morning she would demand answers but right now she wanted to enjoy him. Even if their teammates were right outside. Even if Tsunade would give them hell when they got back. Even if they got scathing glances as they walked down the street together. In this moment she wanted to enjoy him as she had a week previously. Because as always when she was around him she wanted him. His soul, his heart and his body.

And as they laid there in the hours to come she realized he wanted the same things. Not with his words but with the way he held her and how even in his sleep he tried to move closer. She didn't know why he had avoided her for a week but she could find out in the morning and this time she would make sure he stayed.

* * *

Alright that's it for this one-shot. Please review, reviews are the best thing ever. Thanks and make sure to check out my other stuff.

-Sakura478


End file.
